Twisted
by Doc Reid
Summary: A tornado rips through Dodge not only leaving a trail of destruction, but a murder in its aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high over head and glaring down at Dodge. People were moving slow, due to the extreme heat, which looked to be no a break in sight. It was the fifth day that the heat was close to 100 degrees and there had been little rain leading up to the heat wave. Everyone was grumpy.

Doc was down to just his shirt and vest not bothering with his suit coat. He mopped his brow with his handkerchief as he ambled down the stairs from his office. At least being on the second floor and able to open windows, there was a slight breeze, but just barely. Ground level felt much worse.

The doctor drew the handkerchief across the back of his neck as he rounded the corner. As usual, Wilbur Jonas was busy a customer, who appeared to be stocking up as it if were Fall. Doc entered the store that was just only slightly cooler. Jonas had just finished with Mrs Finch, thanking her for her business before he looked at the doctor. "Is there any relief in sight?" he questioned ads he too drew a cloth across his brow.

"Close the store and let's go have a beer," Doc snorted.

Jonas looked around, "Well," he stammered, "It is almost lunch time," he half smiled and pulled off his white apron. "Business has been slow, and I have no idea why people are out in this heat anyway," he stated as he placed the apron on the counter. He joined the doctor and turned the sign over on the door before pulling it closed.

The two men walked across the alley and stepped into the Long Branch. The saloon also wasn't particularly busy for the time of day. Everyone must be staying at home out of the scorching heat. Kitty looked up and was slightly surprised to see the two men, "Don't you two have anything better to do?" she joke.

"We do and that's to drink a cold beer," Doc winked.

"Well, I hope the beer's still cold. This heat is really taxing my root cellar," Kitty said as she walked behind the bar and pulled two beers, sliding them across the bar, "Thank you Miss Kitty," Jonas smiled. Doc ticked his head and gratefully took a mouth full as he placed twenty cents down.

"How's business, Jonas?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, slow. You know how it is. Most of my customers have come back," the store owner smiled.

"That's good to heard. But not the slow part," Kitty smiled.

"It's just been too hot for most folks," Jonas stated.

"We'll choke on those words come Winter," Doc scoffed.

"I recon so," Jonas said before he took a long drink.

Cecil Defoe stepped through the swing doors and looked around. "Uh, oh," Kitty stated. The newcomer to Dodge had made himself quite unpopular since his arrived three weeks earlier. Most businesses practically refused to do business with the farmer. Kitty for one wasn't happy to see him. Both Doc and Jonas looked over their shoulders. Doc's eyes narrowed – he didn't trust the man from the first time he met him. "What's he want?" Kitty asked in a hushed voice.

"Let's not provoke him," Doc said as he turned back to his beer. "In fact don't even make eye contact," the doctor urged.

"I figured I'd find the doctor and store-keep in here," Defoe snarled.

Both Doc and Jonas turned and looked at the farmer. "Business is slow," Jonas said firmly.

"Might be for you, but I need things," Defoe stepped closer. Doc and Kitty watched. "Fine," Jonas said, "I'll open for you," he didn't like the look on Defoe's face. Jonas set his beer mug down and thanks Kitty and Doc for the drink.

"I need you too," Defoe barked at Doc.

"What for?" the doctor asked.

"My horse is sick...what else?" Defoe growled.

"I'm not a veterinarian," Doc huffed and turned away causing Defoe to grab the doctor by the shoulder and swing him around. "My wife needs you," he snarled. Again Doc's eyes narrowed at the man then glared down at the hand clamped onto his shoulder. Defoe slowly pulled his hand back, but his eyes locked on to the doctor's eyes. Doc didn't even question why Vera needed him, he just pushed passed the farmer and left the saloon to see for himself.

Vera sat nervously on the wagon that was parked at the base of the stairs. "She said she isn't feeling good. Look at her," Defoe practically ordered the doctor. Doc assisted the woman down from the wagon and glanced over to here Defoe was now chastising Jonas in front of his store. So much so, the farmer was poking Jonas in the shoulder pushing him backwards. Doc excused himself and went to Jonas' aid, "Look here!" Doc said as he pulled Defoe way from the store owner who was now practically bent backwards over the bushel of apples.

Defoe turned and shoved the doctor away causing Doc to lose his footing and fall to the boardwalk.

Thankfully for the two men, Festus Haggen saw the whole thing unfold as he stepped out of the jailhouse, "Whoa now!" he shouted as he raced across the street, "What's all this about?" he yelled as he pulled Defoe away from Jonas. Doc was now back on his feet, glaring at the farmer.

"I want some things from the store," Defoe barked.

"Wall, pokin' at Jonas like yer doin' ain't doin' you much favors," the hill man eyed the farmer. Then looked over to Doc, "You all right?" The doctor nodded and resumed his business.

Festus looked back at the farmer, "Get yer stuff and leave Jonas alone," he snarled. The hill man looked at the store owner, "You all right?" Jonas nodded. He looked as thought he wanted to punch the farmer, but restrained himself. "I'm fine," he said gruffly as he readjusted his waistcoat.

Defoe huffed and held his head high as he stared down at the deputy. Jonas quickly opened the door and stepped behind the counter, wrapping the white apron around his waist. Defoe was distasteful even in his appearance – scruffy grey beard, sweat-soiled shirt and grimy britches with well worn boots that came up to just below his knees. His hat was about the best this he wore.

Jonas politely asked what the farmer wanted and after Defoe told him, he went about his business and filled the order.

Doc on the other hand was suspicious of Vera's aliments as she refused to allow the doctor to examine her properly. "I am a doctor. I took an Oath and I practice that Oath to the letter. I can't help you if you won't let me," the doctor said as he placed his eye glasses back into their case.

Vera shook her head, "I'm not taking my clothes off. You'll just have to do your best," the older woman said.

Doc scratched his cheek. There was little else he could do. He shrugged, "The best I can do at this point is to take your pulse and feel your glands," the doctor stated. Vera straightened her back as he sat on the examination table. "Very well then" she spat out as he stared forward.

The doctor pulled his glasses back out and placed them on his face. He then lifted Vera's right arm and gently pushed back the sleeve of her dress. He paused and looked at the deep bruise that looked like finger marks. "How'd this happen?" he asked over his glasses.

"I fell," Vera snapped. Doc kept his eyes on the woman who refused to make eye contact. He pulled his watch from his vest pocket and took the woman's pulse. Without a word he slipped the watch back into the pocket and then gently felt Vera's glans around her throat noting another bruise. This time he didn't say anything. The doctor stepped back and removed his glasses, "I think you are just suffering from the heat. Just take it easy and if you need to work, make sure you do it once the sun is setting," he offered and assisted the woman down.

"Some doctor you are. Not even a pill?" she snapped.

Doc shook his head, "I won't prescribe any medication until I do a thorough examination."

"You just want to see me naked! You dirty old man!" Vera shouted slapping Doc hard across the face before she stormed out of the doctor's office. The words couldn't be further from the truth for the doctor. Her appearance equaled her husband's. Doc held his hand to his stinging cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera met her husband at the foot of the stairs, just as Jonas and he were finishing loading the wagon. Without a word she climbed up to the seat and sat down – staring forward.

"I thank you for your business," Jonas wearily smiled.

"Next time be in your store and not the saloon," Defoe barked as he clambered up on to the wagon, sat down and flicked the reigns. Jonas ran the cloth over his forehead again. Doc joined him, "Aren't they a pleasant couple?" he scoffed.

"At least he paid cash," Jonas muttered as they watch the wagon head up Front Street.

Doc grunted, "I'm going to finish my beer," he looked over to Jonas.

Jonas drew breath and closed the door. Maybe both of them could finish their beer. The men walked to the Long Branch only this time to run into Matt. "I heard you boys had some trouble," Matt looked at each man.

"It was that Cecil Defoe," Jonas huffed.

"It was his wife Vera," Doc stated as he rubbed his cheek Matt looked closer, "Did she hit you?" he asked.

"She sure did!" the doctor growled.

"Why?" Matt wanted to know.

"Because I wouldn't give her any medication without examining her and she refused the examination. She called me a dirty old man," Doc's eyes narrow.

Even Jonas looked slightly shocked. "Sure she's hasn't been to a doctor before?" he stammered and wasn't even sure why he was involved in the conversation. Doc shrugged.

Matt looked at Jonas, "Festus said Cecil was pushing you around," he said hooking his thumbs over his gun belt. Jonas shrugged slightly, "I guess," he said drawing this handkerchief across the back of his neck.

"He practically had you pinned down to your produce, the way he was jabbing at you," Doc looked at the store owner. Jonas meekly nodded.

"Next time either of you see Cecil in town, you tell me right away. Understood?" Matt glanced at the two men who both nodded. Matt stepped out of their way and watched Doc and Jonas enter the saloon. 

"I can't believe she hit you Doc," Jonas looked at his friend. "It surprised me too," the doctor grumbled as they walked to the bar. Kitty had heard all about the Defoes and had another beer poured and ready for them to return. "You fellas are having a rough day," she smiled slightly. "Festus said that Cecil really pushed you down hard, Doc. Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"Oh heavens yes. He hurt me less than Vera did, again he rubbed his cheek.

"She didn't hit you did she?" Kitty asked with a scowl on her face. Doc just nodded.

"I think the two of them are crazy," Jonas said over his beer mug.

"She's just not comfortable with doctors I guess," Doc tried to dismiss the issue. Kitty pursed her lips, "I think you're right Jonas," she said still looking at the doctor who was enjoying his beer, that was until he heard the jiggles of the big spurs, "Here comes the 'newsboy'," Doc joked.

Festus pushed through the swing-doors and stepped into the saloon, "It's a tad cooler in here," he smiled as he stepped next to the doctor at the bar.

Kitty didn't say a word, she just poured the deputy a beer.

"Wall thank you Miss Kitty! That's awfully nice of you. You know that a fella, and ladies are suppose to do as little as possible in this here kinda heat," Haggen smiled as he drank a mouthful of the frothy liquid.

Doc looked over to the hill man, "I'd say you're doing a stellar job," he said with a straight face. Jonas and Kitty had to look away.

"Why thank...You old skutter! You know I bust my britches around here!" Festus's voice rose in self defense.

"Calm down, Festus. Doc was only pulling your leg. We all know you work hard," Kitty couldn't stand the look on the hill man's face any longer. Festus grunted, "Old skutter," he muttered under his breath. Doc smiled to himself and finished his beer. "I guess I should get going," the doctor said as he pulled himself back from the bar. Jonas finished his beer and thank Kitty before he joined the doctor and left the Long Branch.

"Did Doc and Jonas talk about what happened?" Haggen asked.

"No not really. Doc did say that Mrs Defoe is one to watch out for," Kitty stated as she removed the empty glasses.

"I can't say I met her," Festus ticked his head. "That ol' Cecil though. I jist don't know what it is about him, but he gives me the shiverdy-willies," he motioned as if he just took a chill. Kitty smiled.

Cecil and Vera pulled their wagon up to the front porch of the small house. The building had been left abandoned until the Defoes bought the farm. It was cheaper to fix it up than build a new one, so Cecil was busy harvesting wood from the dilapidated barn to re-clad the homestead. He went about his work as did Vera. Her mind was still on the town doctor.

Vera picked up the basket of produce and carried it into the kitchen. She removed her bonnet and tossed it aside. She picked through the items that she wanted her husband to buy. Most of it was there – she'd have to make due. The woman was unhappy having moved to Dodge, but with Cecil wearing out his welcome just about everywhere they went, she had little choice and no say in the matter.

Reluctantly Vera began to prepare dinner staring with the rabbit that Cecil had shot earlier in the day. Pickings for fresh game was pretty thin in the heat. It so happened that the poor bunny chose the wrong garden to nibble. It was all Vera and Cecil could do to bring water up from the creek to keep it watered.

Cecil finished unloading the wagon and walked into the kitchen area of the house. "What did that little runt of a doctor have to say?" he questioned his wife as he dropped his hat onto a bench inside the front door.

Vera didn't comment, instead she chose to ignore the question as id Cecil didn't ask it.

"Damn it woman! I asked you a question!" Cecil bellowed causing Vera to jump.

"I heard ya. He didn't have much to say and and wouldn't give me any pills," she sneered at her husband.

"Why not? He's a doctor ain't he?" Cecil stepped closer.

"Because I wasn't going to let him examine me," Vera cringed.

Cecil remained quiet for a moment, "What do you mean he wanted to examine you?" His voice was cold.

Vera tried to think of a lie, but nothing came to mind so she remained silent.

Cecil grabbed his wife's right wrist and spun her around to face him. "What did that doctor mean by examine?" he seethed glaring down at Vera.

Vera squirmed to get away, but Cecil's grip was too tight around her wrist. "He said he couldn't look at me, until I took off my dress," she said as she began to cry.

"He wanted you to take off your dress?" Cecil was breathing like an animal "Why that mousy little bastard," his eyes narrow. "The dirty little worm," the farmer growled. "You finish with dinner. I'm going back into Dodge," he said as he grabbed his hat and left.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now nearing six o'clock when Defoe pulled his buckboard to a stop up the street from the Long Branch. The farmer set the brake and stepped down, tying his team to the rail. Cecil looked around the street which wasn't busy at all with the heat; even at the current time of day it felt hell. Carefully he cut across the street and stood watching the general store and the doctor's office. He noticed that Jonas was closing up the store for the night. Cecil's grin matched the dark look in his eyes.

Wilbur Jonas locked his store and walked down the boardwalk toward his home. He still had a slight limp from his leg injury a month earlier.

Cecil inched his way forward and then waited. There was no one one the street. Swiftly the farmer darted across the road and hugged the side of the general store. He peered out and saw not a soul. His eyes lifted to the stairs that led up to the doctor's office.

The farmer grit his teeth and carefully climb the stairs. Whether the doctor was in or not he was going to deliver a message about "examinations" to the doctor. Once at the landing, Cecil grabbed a hold of the door knob and found the door unlock. He carefully opened the door and stepped in. With a quick look around, he discovered that the doctor wasn't in – Defoe's logic had him at the Long Branch again. In fact Doc was enjoying a chicken meal at Del Monico's, just up the street a ways.

The farmer cross his arms and snorted. He now wondered how long it would take for the doctor to return to the office. Defoe sat himself down on the daybed under the side window and waited.

Despite the heat, Doc enjoyed his meal. He ran the napkin across his lips and finished his coffee. The doctor stood and reached into his vest pocket, retrieving some money. He counted the change and placed it on the table next to the plate – there was enough for the meal and a small tip. The doctor picked up his hat and walked to the door, the next stop was the Long Branch. Toothpick in hand, Doc strolled across the street picking his teeth, before discarding the toothpick.

There was a small crowd inside the establishment, which pleased him. At least Kitty was making a little money. Doc stepped through the swing doors and found Kitty sitting with Matt and Festus. He ambled over to the table near the back of the room, "Care to join us, Doc," the red-headed saloon owner asked.

"You bet," Adams smiled as he took a seat. Kitty motioned over to Sam to bring the doctor a beer. The doctor was still without this suit coat, so he just didn't look the same. He pushed his black felt hat back a little. "Do you think this heat will ever break?" he asked no one in particular.

"Ya, about February," Matt laughed.

Doc rolled his eyes and was about to comment but his beer arrived, diverting his attention to the cold frothy liquid. He savored the first sip.

"I just hope we get some rain soon," Kitty said. "A lot of folks need it," she added.

"The crops sure could use it," Matt noted.

"There's bound to be something to push this heat out of here," Doc said with a tick of his head. "There always is."

"I remember when that twisty that came through a few years back! I hope we don't get one of them," Festus lamented shaking his head as he remembered the damage.

"Well, I hate to say it, but this heat is ripe for it," Doc stated.

"Oh, Doc. Don't say things like that," Kitty playfully swatted the doctor.

"Sorry, but it's true," the doctor said as he took another sip from his beer.

"Well, maybe we'll just have a big old bad thunderstorm," Kitty smiled trying not to think of any tornadoes, or twisties, as Festus called them.

"Believe me. After that last one, I'll be more than happy going through the rest of my years without seeing one again," Doc stated recalling how he was pinned down under the bean at the MacKay homestead. "That's the same time that Mad Dog and his kid brother came through."

"Oh. Him," Kitty said with disgust. "Glad he finally got what he deserved," she added.

"I don't want to think about it anymore," Festus stated. "It was a whole heap of badness," he said with a sour tone in his twangy voice.

"It wasn't one of Dodge's finest moments," Matt sighed.

Doc finished his mug of beer and pulled his watch from his pocket, checked the time and pushed the watch back to its home. "Well, I've had enough of reminiscing of twisties," the doctor said standing. "Thanks for the beer, Kitty," he said with a wink. "I've got some correspondence to read through," he said as he left the saloon.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded. "Let's not talk about that incident anymore."

Doc walked to the alley and crossed over to the boardwalk at the general store. There wasn't a breeze in the air. At least it seemed a little cooler. Slowly the doctor climbed the stairs. The sound of the foot steps prompted Cecil to take his place. He quietly moved to where the doctor's roll-top desk was.

Doc open the door and light the lamp inside the office door. He hadn't noticed Defoe until he turned into the room. Adams froze in his tracks, "What do you want?" the doctor asked curtly.

"I came to talk to you about doctoring," Defoe sneered.

"I told Vera she couldn't have any medication until I examined her," Doc said holding his ground.

"So she said," Cecil said stepping froward grabbing Doc by the vest at his left shoulder. Doc looked down at the grubby hand and then back to the farmer, "Let go of me," he ordered.

"Once I teach you a lesson," Defoe said back-handing the doctor across the face.

"What's this about?" Doc shouted.

"You wanted my Vera to take her dress off!" Cecil barked.

"That's standard..." Doc couldn't finish his sentence as Defoe punched the doctor hard in the ribs knocking the wind out of him. Doc couldn't believe what was happening. Defoe punched the doctor three more times in the ribs and stomach before he thumped him hard across the chin causing the doctor to lose his footing and fall to the floor near the door.

Defoe stood over the doctor as he tried to get to his feet, "Next time you do your examinations, you remember this," Defoe sneered as he kicked the doctor hard in the ribs, lifting him. Doc landed hard on his side. He tried to protect himself but Defoe was relentless. He kicked the doctor a few more times before he left the office.

Doc lay unconscious with his left foot out the door. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

Cecil made his way back to the street quietly and worked his way up to where he had parked his buckboard. He looked around and like before there wasn't a soul in sight. He began to untie the reigns when he looked to the alley. "What are you doing here?" he growled as he walked to the alley stepping further in until it was almost to dark to see. "I asked you a question!" he bark. There was no answer. Just a flash of a metal blade as the large knife plunged into his chest. Defoe staggered in a circle before falling dead.


	4. Chapter 4

It was bright the next day and still very warm when Wilbur Jonas arrived at his general store to unlock it for the day's business. There was a breeze and the distant sky looked threatening, Jonas cautiously watched it for a few seconds before he unlocked the front door then stepping in as he took off his suit coat and bowler hat, hanging them behind the service counter. He then picked up his white apron and tied around his waist. As with every morning, Jonas began to set out the barrels with brooms, rakes and such on the boardwalk in front of the store. It was on his second trip out to the front with a crate of apples that he heard a strange thumping sound.

Jonas placed the crate on the stand and listened. He slowly followed the noise which took him to the alley. He looked up to see the doctor's office door slowly opening and closing, causing the thump. Jonas thought it odd so he set out to investigate. As he climbed the stairs he couldn't figure why Doc would leave his door ajar. The store owner reached the landing and spotted the black boot in the opening. Jonas swallowed as he carefully opened the door and looked down at the still unconscious doctor. "Doc?" Jonas called as he knelt down and looked at his friend. "Oh my heaven!" the store owner stammered as he got to his feet and quickly climbed down the stairs, "Marshal! Marshal!" he yelled over to the jail house as he ran toward the red brick building.

Matt was sitting at his desk and sighed at the sound of Jonas yelling his name first thing in the mooring. But perhaps Cecil Defoe had made a reappearance. Matt stood and walked to the door Just as Jonas reach the jail. The store owner looked like he'd seen a ghost, "It's Doc!" he pointed across to the doctor's office.

Matt frowned, "What happened?" he asked as he and Jonas ran back across the street to the doctor's office. "Some beat Doc up, pretty bad too," Jonas huffed as he followed the marshal up the stairs – but not two at a time like Matt. Matt opened the door and stepped into the doctor's office, carefully stepping around his unconscious friend. Matt knelt down and examined Doc quickly, "Go get Kitty," he ordered the store owner. Jonas nodded sharply and hustled off to the Long Branch.

Festus saw what was happening from across the street and jogged over and climbed the stairs. His mouth dropped open, "Doc?" he looked down at the doctor.

"Help me get him up to the examination table," Matt said as he scooped his hands under Doc's shoulders. Festus took the doctor's feet and the two law men gently lifted and placed Doc down. The doctor groaned slightly.

Jonas pounded on the front doors of the saloon, "Miss Kitty!?" he yelled through the locked doors. He was growing frustrated and was ready to rap again on the door when Kitty finally opened. She looked a little annoyed, "What on earth is wrong?" she asked.

"It's Doc! Someone laid a beating on him sometime last night," Jonas said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God! Where is he?" Kitty asked as she stepped out onto the veranda at the front of the saloon.

"Up in his office. Matt's with him right now," Jonas' face was filled with worry. The two quickly walked across the alley and climbed the stairs. Kitty gasped when she saw her dear friend stretched out on the examination table. "Oh, Doc," she said looking down at his face, and gently brushed his hair back in place.

Kitty turned to Matt, "Who did this?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know, yet."

"I'll wager my mule that it was Cecil Defoe," the hill man growled.

Matt stepped away from the examination table, "Look Festus, we can't go jumping to conclusions, about this. I'll ride out and see Defoe once I know how Doc is," he watched the hill man. "And I want you to stay away from him, understand?" It wasn't really and order, but meant to act as one.

Festus didn't answer. The look on his face said it all. He huffed and left the office.

Jonas watched on nervously as Kitty untied Doc shoestring tie and unbutton his shirt. He slid her hand underneath the doctor's shirt, "I there's there's swelling. We need to get him out of his vest and shirt," Kitty stated as she looked at Matt. Matt looked down at the doctor, "Sorry, what was that?" he asked – his mind was on what Festus eluded to and hoped that Festus would obey his words and not do something stupid. "We need to get him out of his vest and shirt, so I can see his ribs," Kitty repeated. Matt nodded and assisted Kitty.

"What can I do, Miss Kitty?" Jonas asked from where he stood at the door.

"Boil some water, please," Kitty tried to smiled. Then looked down at the doctor – his mid section was black and blue where someone punched and kicked him. "Oh Doc," Kitty placed her hand on the doctor's cheek; even it was swollen. With the little water she had, Kitty dabbed it across the doctor's forehead. Doc moaned and his eyes flickered open slightly. He looked dazed and confused.

"Take it easy Doc," Kitty said placing her hand firmly on the doctor's shoulder.

Matt repositioned himself and looked down at his friend, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked as he looked at the bruises all over the doctor's abdomen.

Doc brought his right hand up to his jaw a flexed it. He tried to clear his head. "Let me sit up, will ya," he blinked at Kitty and Matt.

"Are you sure you should?" Kitty asked as she and Matt assisted the doctor to a sitting position, carefully he swung his legs over the side of the table and clutched the edge with his hands. For a man of his years he was in pretty fit shape. Doc winced as he prodded himself in the rib area.

"You look awful, Doc," Jonas stated as he finished with the water, bringing a pan over for Kitty placing it on a little table. The store owner's eyes were filled with concern.

"Thanks Jonas. I hate waste a bad look," Doc tried to joke, but it hurt too. "I don't think any of my ribs are broken," he finally grunted.

"I'll still wrap them," Kitty stood looking at Doc as she used the water and a clean cloth to wipe the dried blood from Doc's face.

"Who did this to you, Doc?" Matt finally asked.

Doc's eyes shifted to the marshal, "That lunatic, Cecil Defoe. He was waiting up here to to "teach me about doctorin'', and how examinations should be done with clothes on," he growled. "He would even let me explain," the doctor's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Festus was right," Jonas stated.

"I had my suspicions too," Matt stated looking over to the store owner.

"I best get back to the store," Jonas said. "Let me know if you need anything else," he tried to smile as he left the office and made his way down to the boardwalk. He sighed heavily. Jonas arched his back and looked to the sky. He knew a tornado sky when he saw one – having grown up in Missouri. Jonas yelled up to the doctor's office, "Open all the windows! Tornado coming!" he pointed to the sky.

Matt moved to the widow and looked out, "Jonas is right, get to the floor!" he ordered Kitty and Doc as he quickly wen through the building opening all the windows.

Jonas ran to the Long Branch and looked in and yelled, "Tornado!" Sam raced to the door and gasped. The winds were now really picking up. "Open as many windows as you can!" the store owner urged the barkeep. Sam sharply nodded and ordered everyone in the saloon to seek shelter.

Jonas quickly walked back to his store.

Festus watched as Hank let the horses out of the livery stable. The wind was getting stronger and things were bring thrown through the air. Haggen's eyes spotted the wagon up the street, the horses trying to pulled free. Festus ran up the street, holding his hat in place as the winds continued to get stronger. He reached the team and untied the reins and the horse bolted down the street to try and beat the storm. He was certain the the horses and wagon belonged to Cecil Defoe, having seen it the morning before in front of the general store.

The hill man stood watching, then he turned and that's when he spotted a body laying in the alley. He carefully moved to it, the man was clearly dead. Festus rolled him over – it was Cecil Defoe. Before Festus could get to Matt, the tornado hit and the building that was next to them collapsed, pinning Festus down.

Jonas had just gotten in this store with a large section of the Long Branch veranda roof crashed through the large front window. The store owner dove for cover, with the glass and wood spraying everywhere. Doc, Matt and Kitty were crouched down in the back bedroom and felt the building shake.

It was like the sound of a herd of stampeding buffalo and ten locomotives as the powerful storm clipped Dodge - the town was spared a direct hit. Then there was silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty, Doc and Matt looked around. The roof was still intact on Doc office. Matt stood and looked out to the street. There was wood scattered everywhere. The marshal assisted Kitty and Doc to their feet. Doc groaned, "Let's see who needs me," he said holding his arm across his ribs.

"You are going anywhere without those ribs wrapped," Kitty stated, her eyebrows knit together.

Doc frowned, "Well, please hurry," he grumbled as Kitty set to wrapping a cloth around the doctor's ribs. She pinned the end after she pulled it tight causing Doc to gasp . Kitty then handed the doctor his shirt, the doctor pulled it on and didn't even take time to button it, as he picked up his medical bag and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the missing roof portion down at the Long Branch. Doc drew his hand across his moustache and carefully walked down the stairs.

People were slowly coming out of their buildings and looking around at the damage. Doc, Matt and Kitty reached street level. "Good heaven!" Doc looked at the store front.

Matt moved to the door of the store, but the size of the roof section blocked the entrance, "Jonas?" the marshal yelled.

The store owner was tightly pinned between the wall and his service counter, "I'm in here!" Jonas said firmly.

Doc stepped next to Matt, "You alright?" he asked.

Jonas looked around, "I think so. There's a lot of broken glass," he said as he looked at his left shirt sleeve that was shredded and stained with blood. He used his left arm to shield himself from the debris. "I can't move. I'm stuck!" he then shouted as he tried to push the counter away.

Matt looked around and spotted Sam. The barkeep slowly walked toward the store. He was holding a cloth to his head. "Doc," Matt pointed.

Doc moved toward Sam, "Sit down here," he motion for Sam to sit on the boardwalk. The doctor carefully pulled the barkeep's hand and cloth away from his head, "You'll need some stitches," he said patting Noonan on the shoulder. "I figured as much," Sam looked up at the doctor. "Where's Wilbur?"

Kitty was now standing with her hand on Sam's shoulder. "He's in the store," she said as she watched Matt pulling away at various pieces of wood, flinging them out onto the street. He was slowly working his way into the store.

Doc quickly sutured the gash on Sam's head and cleaned it with disinfectant. He patted Sam on the shoulder giving him the go-ahead to leave. The barkeep stood and walked over to help Matt at the general store. The two men finally managed to get the door of the store open.

Doc looked around the street and was relieved to see that not many people looked like they need medical attention.

Kitty then notice someone was missing, "Where's Festus?" she asked the doctor. Doc shrugged, "How would I know?"

"I hope he didn't take it into his head and ride out to the Defoe's farm," Kitty sighed.

Matt pushed hard and was finally into the store. "Jonas?"

"Over here, Matt," the store owner said flatly.

Matt maneuvered around the roof section and spotted Jonas. The roof had pushed the service desk tight to the wall with the store owner in between. "You okay back there?" Matt asked as he peered over the counter down to Jonas.

Jonas looked up sheepishly, "Can you please remind me why I stayed here?"

Matt smiled, "Come on, let's get you out of there," said giving the counter a pull. It was enough for Jonas to wriggle free. The store owner stood, "Thanks, Matt," he said looking around. He shook his head.

"Come on and let Doc look at your arm," Matt said as he guided Jonas through the debris and out through the opening he had made. Matt was the first out and he took Jonas' right arm helping him step over some timber.

Doc looked at the store owner and then his arm, "I thought you said you were alright!" the doctor barked.

"They're just some scratches," Jonas said in self defense. Doc made him sit on the boardwalk and ripped the sleeve apart, "Let me be the judge of that," Doc said as he carefully examined the slices made by the glass. There were several small pieces of glass still embedded in Jonas' arm, which Doc was easily able to pull out, Jonas watched on and made a face with each one. Doc then cleaned the cuts and wrapped the store owner's arm.

Kitty walked over to where Matt and Sam stood, "Where's Festus?"

Matt looked over to the jail house, which was still fully intact. The hill man surely would have been out on the street by now if he was in there.

"I think I saw him run up the street just before the tornado hit," Sam offered.

Everyone turned and looked. Several buildings were completely destroyed. Matt's eyes narrow, we'd better have a look," the marshal said as he and the others carefully picked their way up the street. "Spread out and look under everything," Matt said as they worked looking under boards and other debris that was in the middle of the street. Matt couldn't figure why the hill man would have ran up the street, unless, he saw Cecil Defoe. Matt hoped that wasn't the case.

In Doc's condition, he laboured along, having stop every now and again. Kitty stayed with the doctor, "Are you sure you should be doing this?" she asked placing her hand on the doctor's shoulder. Doc winced and looked up the street, "Festus might need me," he said as he straightened his back and resumed his search along with the others.

Making matters worse, rain began to fall. Certainly it was a welcome break from the heat, but it was coming in torrents. Quickly puddles formed as the ground was too dry to absorb the rain, especially at the rate at which is was falling. Kitty dashed to cover and watched as the men made their way up the street.

Matt paused at the Dodge Boarding house. It always was of ill repair despite the town council's order's to fix up the building. Most of the building was gone, and thankfully due to it's condition not many stayed there. The side wall had collapsed into the alley. Before the rain, Matt's eyes caught what looked like Festus' boot tracks that led into what was the alley.

"Over here," Matt urged the men to join him. "I think Festus went in there," he pointed.

Doc stood and watched as Matt. Sam and Jonas picked thought the pile of wood. Rain and down his face. Sadness washed over his face. It would be a miracle if the hill man was indeed in the timber heap and still alive. Doc swallowed and was thankful for the rain as it masked the tears that filled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt, Sam and Jonas continued to inch their way through the debris in search of the hill man. It was slow going as one section of wood would be attached to another and to move it one would have to move something else. They had only gained a few feet into the alley for the forty five minutes of searching. The rain was at least lightening up.

Doc and Kitty stood by watching. Both hoping and praying for the best, and both feeling helpless, especially the doctor. His ribcage was really bothering him now.

Jonas stopped and stretched his back and scanned the pile of wood. It when he spotted a hand under a large section, "Matt," he exclaimed and pointed.

Matt looked up at the store owner and then down to here he was pointing. By now, both Kitty and Doc had moved closer. Matt stepped over some lumber and knelt down, touching the hand. It was cold. Matt swallowed and looked over his shoulder to see Doc and Kitty, now holding each other. Matt shook his head indicating that there was no life.

Doc patted Kitty on the forearm and left her side, moving gingerly thought the wreckage; every step over the lumber hurt his sides. He carefully joined Matt, Jonas and Sam who were standing over the hand. With a groan, Doc knelt down and searched for a pulse – there was none, confirming Matt's findings.

The doctor slowly stood up, with sadness in his eyes, "We have to get him out of there," his voice quivered. Doc ran his hand down his face as he wiped away the rain and tears.

Matt and the other two men resumed their task, now somewhat of a grim one that no one had expected or hoped for. Not a word was spoken.

Doc walked back to Kitty and frowned as he cast his eyes to the ground. Kitty bat her eyes fighting the tears that well in her eyes. They both continued to watch as the small crew worked thought the wreckage.

Matt lifted a large section of wood and rolled it aside. It exposed more of the deceased man, "Hey Doc!" he motioned over to Doc to join him. Doc looked to Kitty and then back to Matt. Slowly the doctor moved again through the debris and stood next to the marshal. "It's Cecil Defoe," the doctor said staring down at the dead man.

"How'd he die?" Matt asked as he knelt down next to Defoe and looked him over.

Doc slowly lowered himself groaning all the way. Once to his knees he blew out a breath of slight relief before he began to look over the farmer. There was staining on Defoe's shirt, so Doc pulled the front open – buttons popped off in all directions and the slit in the under shirt was more visible. "He's been stabbed," the doctor said looking up at the marshal.

"When?" Matt asked impatiently.

Doc pulled open the undershirt and took a peek, "I can't really say, Matt. The rain has washed away most of the external blood. I should probably have a look at him at Percy's," the doctor stated.

Matt nodded, "Fine. Okay Jonas. Sam. Let's see if Festus is under this rubble," the marshal said as he stood up with a renewed faith that the hill man was there. However, he also knew that if Festus was also in the alley, he was a very good suspect in the murder of Cecil Defoe.

It was well into the afternoon and the men made some more headway, as they carefully picked through the pile of wood. Matt stood and stretched his back as he watched Jonas and Sam. The pile shifted slightly and both men stepped back. Matt then heard a moan from under the heap. "Festus?" he called out.

The store owner and barkeep were exhausted.

Matt moved forward and saw a hand stick up through the wood. The shifting pile gave the hill man enough space to move, "Matthew?"

Matt studied the debris pile and then carefully climbed around to where he could see the deputy. "Festus!"

Kitty, Doc, Jonas and Sam all exchanged looks of relief.

"Matthew, I'm pinned in pretty good," the hill man stated. "Might be my leg is broke, too," he said as he looked at the large beam that crossed his left thigh.

Matt assessed the situation and figured that if Jonas ans Sam were with him, they could pull Festus free. "Jonas. Sam, come over here," he motioned them to follow the path he took. Carefully the two men clambered over the wood and joined Matt. "I'm going to lift, you're going to pull," he said to the men. Matt positioned himself and took a hold of a beam. "Ready?" he asked. Both men nodded as he grabbed Festus by the arms. "Go!" Matt shouted as he put his back into the beam.

Sam and Jonas pulled and pulled and finally the hill man was free. Festus wore a look of anguish on his face. Matt dropped the beam and huffed.

Jonas had to sit, his back now bothering him. "You alright, Wilbur?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine," the store owner tried to smiled as he rubbed his back. Matt smiled and patted Jonas on the shoulder, "Good job," he also looked at Sam. Festus was flat out on his back pain ran across his face. "We have to get him over to Doc's office," the marshal said as he knelt down next to Festus. "Hang on there. We'll get you over to Doc's," he lay a reassuring hand on the hill man's shoulder.

Sam looked at Jonas, "I'll help, Matt," he smiled. "Wilbur's been through enough today," he looked at the store owner. Jonas felt somewhat hurt by the words, but he knew he couldn't be of any help lifting Festus up the stairs and gave in to that fact that Sam was right. Matt nodded and the two men hoisted Festus to his feet and lugged him over the debris pile.

Kitty and Doc were smiling as they watched the marshal and barkeep carry the hill man over the lumber. Jonas struggled behind. Again the rain began.

Once the trio reached Front Street, Doc motioned for them to get Festus to his office. Jonas finally made it over the wreckage and stood wearily as he watch Matt and Sam carry Festus down the street. Doc looked at the store keep, "You gonna be alright? You're limping again," he added.

Jonas sight and nodded. "You'd be limping too if you did that," he thumbed over his shoulder.

Doc was satisfied and smiled slightly. "Do me a favour and get Percy Crump to pick him up," he patted Jonas on the upper arm. The rain intensified, "Sure, Doc." Jonas sighed and hobbled off.

Kitty watched the store owner. "Are you sure he's okay?" she looked at the doctor as they followed Matt and Sam with Festus. Doc smiled. "I'm positive," he smiled. "Jonas just needs to prove that to himself," he said with a tick of his head. "Now let's see how Festus is." he slowly walked down the street, holding his sides.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt and Sam eased Festus up onto the examination table in the doctor's office. Things were strewn around the office, but for the most part, the room was intact. Festus groaned and held his left leg.

Doc made his way up the stairs with Kitty beside him. The doctor plopped his medical bag down on the chair at his desk and then walked to the hill man lying on his table, "You've seen better days," he looked Festus in the eyes.

"You don't look too peachy yer self, Doc," the hill man wheezed as he fought a surge of pain that ran up his leg.

Doc nodded, "You're right about that," he smiled and then started to examine Festus' leg; the hill man winced as he touched the limb. He shook his head, "It's a bad break," he looked back at the hill man who had since passed out.

With a sigh, Doc took his surgical scissors and cut up the front of Festus' left pant leg. At mid thigh was a deep bruise and from the way the limb was positioned on the examination table he could tell that the femur was broken. He felt around the injured area hoping not to have to open the hill man's leg to repair the damaged bone. He shook his head in despair.

"What is it Doc?" Kitty stepped forward.

"It's bad break. I need to set it," the doctor lifted his eyes to the saloon owner. "I sure don't want to operate," he then looked back to Festus.

"What can we do, Doc?" Matt asked.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache in thought. "Well, first off, I have to set his leg," he looked up at Matt. "Hold his shoulders," the doctor said as he positioned himself at Festus' foot. Matt stood over the deputy, holding his shoulders. "Keep him still," Doc warned as he carefully pulled on the hill man's leg. Festus groaned. Doc could feel the bones snap back together. He then asked Matt and Kitty to help him remove the deputy's tall leather boot. With a little struggle the boot finally came off. Doc cut the rest of the pant leg in order to apply a splint to immobilize the leg.

"I'll be around if you need me," Matt said as he stepped to the door.

Doc stopped the marshal, "You really don't think that Festus killed Cecil, do you?" It was the first time anyone openly suggested the thought.

"I don't know until I talk to him, Doc," Matt said looking back at the unconscious hill man.

Doc nodded. "I'll let you know when you can talk to him," he said and went back to work.

Kitty followed Matt down the stairs. Sadness gripped the saloon owner knowing how troubling it will be for Matt – after all, he'll have to go on what Festus tells him, and until another person can be brought to justice, the hill man was in deep trouble.

Kitty stood on the boardwalk at the base of the stairs and watched as Matt walked up the street toward the undertaker's business. Wilbur Jonas had just returned to his damaged store, having asked Percy to pick up Defoe.

Jonas stood in front of his store staring at the damage when Kitty walked over to him. "Sorry about my roof," she tried to make light of the situation. Jonas nodded and then sighed. "You look like you could use a drink," Kitty then said.

Jonas looked over to the saloon owner, "That obvious, is it?"

Kitty patted the store owner on the shoulder, "Come on. It's the least I can offer," she smiled. A slight smile curled Jonas' mouth as he limped along side the saloon owner. At least the Long Branch was intact, other than the veranda roof and some objects that were tossed around inside.

Matt walked passed the pile of lumber, his mind still on the hill man. He reached Percy Crumps' Furniture and Undertaker business and entered the building. "Where's Cecil Defoe?" he quickly asked.

"I've put him in the back. I suspect that Doc would like to examine the body," Crump stated.

Matt nodded. "Once he's finished with Festus and a few others, I'll bring him over," the marshal stated. "Glad your building wasn't hit," he said looking around.

"We were all pretty lucky. That tornado just missed us," Crump noted. Matt agreed. "I'll see you in a bit," the marshal said as he left to go back to the alley in search of any evidence.

There was little else the Doc could do for Festus for the time being. He stabilized the leg, until he could get better materials from the general store to make a better splint – one that would be longer lasting. The doctor pulled a sheet up over the deputy before he left his office with his medical bag in hand.

Having been so focused on the hill man's care, caused him to forget about his own injuries, until be began to climb down the stairs. The pain almost made him sick.

He reached the landing and was somewhat astonished that no one else was seeking him for cuts or broken bones after the tornado. Slowly he made his way over to the Long Branch where he found Kitty sitting with a beleaguered Wilbur Jonas. Doc smiled to himself as he walked toward the two.

"You look like you could use a drink, too, Doc," Kitty stated.

"Thanks Kitty," he said as he placed his medical bag on a chair and sat down. Kitty went to the bar and poured the doctor a drink and then returned. "How's Festus?"

"I'm sure he'll be alright. It was a bad break though. He's not going to like wearing a splint for five weeks," the doctor said with a tick of his head and then took a sip from his drink. His eyes then shifted to the store owner, "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Jonas blinked. "I'm glad that Ellen is away visiting friends. This would have put her over the edge," he stated as he sipped on his drink.

"We'll get the store open soon," Kitty assured Jonas.

Doc nodded, "We've all gone through a traumatic event. Just take it slow," he said looking at his two friends.

Jonas looked over to the doctor, "I hope that Festus didn't do it. Although I can't say I'll lose sleep over Cecil," he said. There was a coldness to the store owner's tone. "The way he yelled at his wife all the time," he said shaking his head. "Not to mention what happened yesterday!" he blurted out.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I have a feeling things were a lot worse for Vera than him just yelling at her," he said before he finished his drink. Maybe he had said too much.

Kitty looked a the doctor and made a face, until it dawned on her what he meant. "I hope you're wrong about that, Doc." Jonas looked up at the doctor's face and could tell that he was trying not to say anything. The store owner huffed, "That son of a..." he stopped himself. "Justice may have been done. I just hope it wasn't Festus," he said flatly. Both Kitty and Doc couldn't disagree.

Doc stood, picking up his medical bag. "I'm going to Crump's" he stated and left the saloon.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc sauntered up Front Street and paused as he saw Matt digging through more debris. "Have you found anything?" the doctor asked.

Matt stopped and looked up at the doctor. "No weapon, if that's what you mean," he stated.

Doc moved closer and looked over the pile of wood to have a peek.

"There's a lot of blood here. I guess that's where Defoe dropped and his body prevented the rain to take it away," the marshal said as he looked down at the large stain on the ground.

"He must have been alive for a few minutes based on the blood loss," Doc stated. "I'm heading to Crump's are you coming?" he then asked.

Matt clambered over the wood pile and joined the doctor. "How's Festus?" he asked as they walked along Front Street.

Doc ticked his head, "I imagine he's in a lot of pain, but give him five weeks, he should be up and about," he said glancing to the marshal.

"Five weeks? Oh, he'll like that," Matt half laughed.

Doc stopped and looked up at the marshal, "I hope he will."

Matt paused and looked at the doctor. "Look, Doc, until I get all the facts, you know as well as I do, Festus looks pretty guilty of Defoe's murder. He had the motive and the time," he stated.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "Well, let's just see about that." Doc set out to prove Matt wrong, for which the marshal was grateful for. Matt watched Doc almost march up the street toward the undertaker's business.

With purpose, Doc opened the front door of Crump's business, prompting the man to look up from the handsome desk he was finishing. "He's out back, Doc," as all the lanky man said as he thumbed toward the back room.

Doc didn't admit it, nor ever would, but the undertaker's backroom gave him the "shiverdy willies" as Festus put it. He placed his medical bag down and pulled back the sheet that covered Cecil Defoe's body. He first examined the farmer's hands and noted abrasions on his knuckles and palms, constant with farm work, and fighting. It caused the doctor to flex his jaw before he made a face, his chin still aching from the beating Defoe laid on him.

With his scissors, Doc cut through Defoe's undershirt and peeled the halves back, exposing a deep cut wound in the farmer's upper chest. Doc leaned forward and examined it closer.

Matt stepped into the room behind the doctor and watched, "Have you got anything yet?"

The question caused the doctor to jump, "Oh for heaven's sake! Are you trying to send me to an early grave?!" Doc barked as he looked over his shoulder.

Matt smiled slightly and walked further into the room, "Sorry Doc," he said as he looked down at what the doctor was looking at.

"He's been stabbed with a fairly large knife," the doctor noted. Then straightened, arching his back slightly while holding his left arm across his ribs. "You didn't happen to find a knife in the alley did you?"

Matt shook his head no. "There's nothing but wood there. Whoever stabbed him must still have the knife or tossed it elsewhere," the marshal stated. "How far in did the knife go?" he asked leaning forward for a closer look.

Doc twisted his lips in thought. He then pawed through his medical bag to find a probe, "Let's find out," he said as he opened the wound with his left hand and carefully slide the probe into the wound. He marked the stopping point with his thumb and withdrew the probe. The doctor ticked his head and looked at the bloodied instrument, "A good six inches, at least."

"That's a big knife," Matt stated the obvious.

"You need to find it," Doc stated.

Matt drew a breath. "I know. But first I need to go and see Vera," he sighed.

"Do you want me to go?" Doc asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Matt shook his head, "No, it's probably best if you don't if she didn't fancy your "doctorin" as you put it."

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "You have a point there," as he recounted the solid slap that Vera delivered.

Matt rode out to the Dafoe homestead. It appeared to have also been spared the brunt oh the tornado. The marshal scanned the area and noticed that the horses were in the paddock and that there was a little smoke lifting from the chimney at the back of the house. Matt nudge his horse to go further into the yard and pulled the animal to a stop when he spotted Vera working in the garden.

Matt dismounted and tied his horse to a post before walking over to talk to the woman.

Vera spied the marshal out of the corner of her eye and stood, anticipating his arrival, "What brings you out here, marshal?" she asked as she held a basket of wilted greens.

Matt slowly walked forward and his eyes scanned the area. "I'm afraid I have bad news Mrs. Defoe," the marshal hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Vera stood looking at the marshal, "And what could that be? Was Cecil killed by the tornado?" she asked.

Matt drew a breath, "Worse, I'm afraid. We found Cecil in an alley and he was stabbed to death," he stated.

Vera dropped the basket and clutched her mouth with her hands, "Oh dear God!" she yelped before she dropped to her knees on the ground in tears. Matt was actually shocked at the woman's reaction, expecting her to show more relief, but it wasn't the case. The marshal knelt down and gently took Vera's elbow, "Let me walk you to the house," he offered, helping the woman back to her feet; she continued to sob. Matt eased the woman over to the building and walked with her to the chair on the veranda.

"Who would do such a thing?" Vera said through her hands that covered her face as she continued to dry.

"I don't know just yet, but I assure you that I will find whoever it was that killed Cecil. He's at the undertakers right now. You'll have to make arrangements with Percy Crump," Matt stated. He was sure that she didn't want to hear anything about funeral arrangements just yet.

Vera only nodded. "Thank you for coming out here and telling me," she said trying to wipe the tears from her face.

Matt pursed his lips. He was in a bind with what to do with Festus.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc walked back down the street, and paused in front of the Long Branch just as Matt arrived from the Defoe farm. The marshal stopped his horse at the saloon and stepped down. Doc stood on the boardwalk outside of the swing-doors, "How'd that go?" he asked with a swipe of this moustache.

Matt walked over to the doctor and shook his head, looping the reins around the hitch, "A lot worse than I expected," he stated looking up into the doctor's tired eyes.

Doc pursed his lips, "Huh," was all he could muster as he tried to make some sense of Vera's response. "She really cried, did she?" he asked again as if Matt was making a sick joke.

"She broke right down. I had to help her to the house," the marshal said as he leaned in a post.

"That had to be the darnedest thing to witness," Doc made a face. He thought the woman had a heart of cold stone.

"Well based on previous meetings I had with the Defoe's it certainly wasn't what I expected, either," Matt admitted. "Did you find out any more about the stab wound?" changing the subject slightly he then asked the doctor.

Doc nodded, "I think so. Do you remember that time we went to Topeka, and met those two fellows from Walnut Grove?" he asked.

Matt thought for a moment, "Doctor Baker and Reverend Alden, if I remember," he said nodding.

Doc held up his right hand and pointed into the air, "Good!" he exclaimed.

Matt made a face, wondering where the doctor was going with his story. "Good?"

Doc nodded and entered the saloon, walking to a table where he slowly sat down. There was stain on his face, until he settled in. Matt had no choice but to follow the doctor if he was ever going to hear what Doc had to say about the examination of the deceased Cecil Defoe.

Kitty saw the men settle in and brought over two beers, placing them down in front of each of them, "You two look like you're up to something," he winked at the doctor who swiped his hand across his moustache with a bit of a fire in his eyes.

"If Doc ever tells me what he was going to, I just might be up to something," Matt quipped garnering a scolding look from the doctor. Matt's eyebrows rose in bated anticipation, "So?" he said leaning on the table, looking at the doctor while lifting his mug of beer.

"Remember how Reverend Alden found himself in trouble, like he'd stabbed that shady fellow?" Doc asked then took a drink from the beer mug.

"Doc, just what what does Topeka and Reverend Alden have to do with the death of Cecil Defoe?" Matt asked impatiently.

Doc leaned forward, "I remembered something about that, when I was looking at Defoe. I remembered that the angle of the stab wound eventually was enough to get the Reverend out of the predicament that he was in!" the doctor poked at the green-felt table to make his point.

Matt tried to connect the dots, "And how does this help?"

"Whoever stabbed Cecil had to been close enough to him, which likely means he knew the person, and that person was much shorter than Defoe. You find the knife and you'll find the killer," Doc pointed out.

Matt pursed his lips, "Just about everyone but me is shorter than Defoe," he stated.

"You're a big help," Doc grunted.

Matt frowned, "I still need to talk to Festus and the sooner the better," Matt stated matter-of-factly.

Doc drank from his mug, "I know. I'll head up to the office and check on his condition," he said with a few more swallows and set his half drank mug down and carefully stood. He held his ribs with his left arm and picked up his medical bag.

"Are you sure you don't have broken ribs?" Matt asked as he watched the doctor.

"I'm beginning to doubt my own diagnosis," Doc said with a grunt and ambled to the door and left the saloon.

Kitty walked over and sat down next to Matt, "He's pushing himself too hard," she noticed after the doctor left.

"I know. But knowing him, he won't rest until the killer is caught and he's going to everything in his power to prove that Festus isn't the killer," Matt sighed.

"You still think there's a chance that Festus did it?" Kitty asked.

Matt ticked his head, "It may not have been intentional. But he made it perfectly clear he wanted to confront Defoe for beating up Doc," he added. Kitty frowned and rested her chin on her hand, but she knew where Matt was coming from.

"What did Doc mean about the knife?" Kitty asked.

Matt's eyes shifted from the swing-doors where the doctor just left. "A rather large knife was used to stab Defoe, and so far, I haven't been able to locate it," Matt stated.

"It's not in the alley?" Kitty asked

"Not that I can see. I need to wait until all the debris is cleared out. It may have been thrown from the alley into the back lane, but with that building the way it is right now," Matt's voice trailed off.

"Well, Festus might be strong headed, but he wouldn't kill someone. He's more the get even kind of guy," Kitty sided with the hill man.

Matt nodded, "Look, you know as well as I do that Festus likely didn't killed Defoe, but that opens up a whole kettle of fish as to who did," Matt reasoned. "Once I get Festus' take on things, I'm going to have to ask everyone in town who dealt with the Defoe's to figure this out did it," Matt stated.

"Why not start now?" Kitty asked.

Matt shook his head, "I want to hear it straight from Festus first. I don't want rumours fling around. Things are bad enough," Matt lamented.

Doc was sitting at his desk, trying to assess his own condition again. With his shirt removed he winced as he removed the wrap that Kitty applied and was almost shocked to see how his abdomen and ribs were so bruised. It hurt to breath. Carefully he ran his hand over his ribs, and be damn if one wasn't broken. Doc grit his teeth and stood walking over to the examination table , "Some doctor I am. I can't even diagnose myself," he sighed as he looked down at the hill man.

Doc studied Festus' face. He actually admired the man for the grit that he had and for the uncommitted loyalty to Dodge and upkeep of the law. The doctor couldn't imagine the town without Haggen. "Now, just when are we going to hear your side of things?" he asked the unconscious deputy. A surge of pain rippled thought the doctor. Doc grimaced and walked slowly over to the day bed, and carefully lowered himself down. With a sigh, Doc rolled back and close his eyes out of exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt finished his beer, "I think I'll go up to see how Festus is," he said as he stood.

"I'll go with you," Kitty said and joined the marshal. They stepped out side of the saloon and evening was upon the town and people were still working to clean up after the morning tornado.

Wilbur Jonas had two men helping him, as they tried to clear a path into the store so that the store owner could supply at least some provisions to those who needed it. Matt and Kitty stopped at the boardwalk, "Making any progress?" Matt asked.

Jonas looked over his shoulder, "Not much," he sighed.

"Just take it easy," Kitty gently warned. "Doc doesn't need another patient right now," she smiled.

"Thanks Miss Kitty, not that I don't like Doc or anything, but I have had enough of his office and care for quite some time," the store own smiled sheepishly. Kitty chuckled slightly as she and Matt continued up the stairs to the doctor's office.

The room was dark inside, which Matt thought a bit odd. He carefully opened the door, and with the little daylight left, he could see Festus still on the examination table and the doctor's discarded shirt and the wrap. Matt made a face and turned to Kitty, when he saw the doctor lying on the daybed. Matt quickly strolled over to the sleeping man, "Doc?" he spoke quietly.

Kitty gasped at the sight, "Oh, Doc!" Kitty then quickly lit the oil lamp at the doorway, revealing the state in which the doctor was in. She shook her head in despair, fearing the worst.

Matt nudged the doctor gently, "Doc?"

The doctor's eyes fluttered open and looked around confused. He quickly tried to sit up but his ribs sent him back flat out with a groaned; holding his arm across his ribcage. He stared up at Matt and Kitty, "What?"

"Doc, are you alright?" Kitty asked in a caring voice.

"No," the doctor grumbled. "I hurt all over," he continued.

"Why aren't you wearing your shirt and wrap?" Kitty had to ask.

"Because my first attempt to diagnose myself was a failure," Doc said as he struggled to sit up. Both Matt and Kitty helped him.

Matt nodded, "You have broken ribs, don't you?" he asked placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"One. And it's bad enough," Doc grumbled holding his side.

"Well, let's get that wrap back on you," Kitty said as she retrieved the cloth. She could tell by the look on the doctor's face that he was not looking forward to the experience.

The disturbance in the room was enough to cause Festus to stir. "Can't a fella get shut eye anywhere?" he mumbled as he tried to sit, but with his leg the way it was all he could muster was to get up onto his right elbow. He looked around when his eyes landed on Doc, "He beat you good, didn't he?" the hill man growled as his eyes examined the doctor's brusies.

Doc slowly stood holding his ribs with his arm and walked over to Festus, "He did at that," he blinked looking at his friend. The doctor then looked up at Matt. The marshal walked around the examination table. His face showed concern, "Festus," he said looking the man over.

"How's the town, Matthew?" the hill man asked.

"It fared well enough, I suppose," Matt said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We found Cecil Defoe dead," he added.

Festus had to think back and he nodded, "I recon you did," he said softly casting his eyes downward.

"Festus, I need to know what happened in that alley," Matt pushed for answers.

Festus looked up and his eyebrows lifted, "You don't think that I did ole Cecil in do you?!" he said with hurt and dismay

"Well, you tell me. You were angry enough and you were in the alley with him. What happened?" Matt asked.

"Wall, it was just before the twisty hit and I saw a team of horses tied up the street. I knew they could make a break for it, so I ran up there, and let them go," Festus stated. "Then the wind really picked up and I looked in the alley and found a feller lying there," he added.

"Go on."

"Well, I turned the feller over and it was ole Cecil! He was some dead," Festus exclaimed. "I was going to get you but then the wall came down on us," he sighed.

"Did you see who killed him?" Matt asked.

"Thar weren't anyone else in the alley, Matthew," the hill man's voice was soft.

"What about a knife?" Matt's arms dropped and he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Festus' eyes narrowed in thought and slowly he shook his head no, "I didn't see any knife either, Matthew," he then looked up to the marshal. "Guess it doesn't look too good fer me, does it?"

Matt sighed and looked over to where Kitty was re-wrapping Doc's ribs. He looked back, "No, but I know you didn't kill Cecil. I have to find out who did, before word spreads and Vera hears about you in the alley with her husband's body. I need to find that knife."

Festus settled back down, "Honest, Matthew, I didn't kill him," he sighed.

Matt pursed his lips and nodded. "I believe you. I'll talk to you later," the marshal said as he walked to the office door and opened it. The marshal glanced back at the hill man and then over to Kitty and Doc before he left. Doc and Kitty exchanged looks. As Matt stepped out on to the landing he closed the door behind him and cursed under his breath.

The marshal walked down the stairs to find the store owner just finishing up for the night. It was too dark to work and too risky to go into the store without proper lighting. Matt stopped next to Jonas, "When's the last time you saw Cecil Defoe?" he asked.

Jonas frowned at the question, "Why?"

"Just answer the question, please," Matt said firmly.

"You aren't implying anything, are you, Matt?" Jonas asked.

Matt pursed his lips, "Look, I need all the help I can get," Matt said impatiently.

Jonas rubbed the back of his next in thought, "Well, it was the same day he pushed Doc and me around. I didn't see him in town after that," he stated.

Matt looked up the street, "He must have come back into town later that day and parked up the street," he said looking back at the store owner.

"I certainly didn't see him around here again," Jonas was firm.

Matt nodded, "Go home and get some rest. You look like a feather could knock you over," he smiled.

Jonas nodded, "Most likely could. Good night Matt," he said before he turned and left for home.

Matt drew a breath. He had some frame of time. If in fact that the team of horses were that of Defoe's he could place him in town at the time of Doc's beating. Matt looked back up to the doctor's office and decided to wait until morning to asked Festus more about the horse team he untied.


	11. Chapter 11

It was first light, and Festus was wide awake as usual and annoyed at this current situation. Not just with his broken leg, but with Matt's seeming disappointment in him. He wanted desperately to help find the guilty person, but by the looks of things he wasn't going to be going anywhere for some time to come.

Doc was the next up. The hill man heard the doctor groan from the other room. Doc slowly dressed and ambled out to the main office, "You alright, Doc?" Festus asked.

"No change from yesterday," Doc said as he looked over to the deputy. "In fact I think I feel worse," he said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"That happens I suppose," the hill man lamented.

"How's your leg?" Doc asked as he lifted the sheet and gently felt the swollen limb. The hill man tried to hide his pain as he drew in his lower lip, "It hurts like thunder," he spoke through his clenched teeth.

"It'll be better when the swelling goes down," Doc offered.

"Doc?"

"Yes?" the doctor looked Festus.

"Is Matthew mad at me?" the hill man asked.

Doc frowned and shook his head, "No, he's just concerned that if word gets out that you were with Cecil when he died, that Vera might want to lay a murder charge against you," he stated. "Matt has to find the murder weapon and the murderer first," the doctor added.

Festus settled back to the examination table, "I'm one hundred percent that was ole Cecil's team I untied," he swallowed.

"I believe you," Doc said as he settled down into his chair.

There was a light rap at the doctor's door, "It's open, Doc said firmly hoping it wasn't someone looking for treatment. Instead it was Wilbur Jonas, "How are you Doc?" he asked as he stepped into the room. He acknowledged the deputy, "Festus," he smiled.

"I'll be fine in a couple of weeks, but thanks for asking," Doc noted.

"I'll be working in the store...we'll trying to get into the store, so I thought is fair I told you in case you hear any noise from downstairs," Jonas stated.

"Thanks for the heads up," Doc smiled. His eyes then squinted quizzically at the store owner, "And how are you?" he then asked.

Jonas shrugged and looked at his arm, his back hurt, his leg hurt, everything hurt, "I might not look as bad as you, but I hurt," he sighed.

Doc smiled slightly at the store owner's candor. "Just take it easy will you?"

Jonas nodded and looked over at the deputy, "Fell better soon, Festus," he said before he left.

Doc ticked his head thinking about the bad luck of late that the store owner had endured. He wished there was a way to turn it around. Doc was deep in thought about the subject when the door opened again. This time it was Kitty Russell, "I can well imagine that the two of you are half starved," she smiled and placed a basket of food on the small table next to the desk. "I want to see everything eaten," she said like a mother.

Doc smiled, "Thanks Kitty," he said leaning forward to peek under the red and white checked cloth. The fresh bread smelled heavenly.

"I'll be back later," the saloon owner looked at both men with a slight smirk. She felt like a school teacher making sure her students did their homework. Kitty was about to close the door when Matt entered. Doc had just handed Festus some bread and both men looked like they were caught trying to break into a store.

Doc huffed. "I think my office is busier than Del Monico's," he grumbled as he took his seat again.

Matt made a face, "Well, I'm glad to see you too," he stated. Doc made a face and then chewed off a piece of bread. Kitty excused herself leaving the men to talk. "Can either of you tell me who else had dealings with Defoe?" he was quick to ask.

Doc shook his head, "That's the first encounter I had with him," he said after swallowing the bread. "I can't say I have heard anything about his around town," the doctor shrugged. "Sorry Matt."

"I bet Jonas would know," Festus stated. "He hears all sorts of gossip," he added.

Matt's eyebrows lifted. Even Doc was surprised by what the hill man said. Festus looked at the two men, "Wall, it's true!"

"I never took Jonas as a gossip," Doc chuckled.

"Wall he doesn't part with what he knows all the time," Festus stated.

"And just how do you know this?" Matt asked wondering.

"You should see all the little old ladies chatting him up," Festus said with slight embarrassment.

"Little old ladies don't generally know old miserable farmers," Doc barked. Festus' mouth dropped open.

Matt sighed, "Fine. Maybe he has heard something and has just forgotten," the marshal said as he shook his head and left. Doc remained looking at the hill man. "I can't believe you just said that," he growled and chewed off another piece of bread.

Matt watched the store owner for a few minutes; he was busy with the men helping him repair the store. "Jonas?" he finally called over.

Jonas motioned for the men to continue as he limped over the the marshal, "You're limping," Matt pointed out. The store owner nodded, "It's my left leg again," he said rubbing the back of his thigh where he was injured a few weeks earlier. Matt acknowledged, "Don't let Doc know," he smiled.

"I need to ask you a few questions," Matt said looking over to the men. "Maybe over at the jail," he indicated.

Jonas looked suddenly like he was in for it. "What did I do?" he swallowed.

"Nothing," Matt placed his hand on the store owner's shoulder. "I just don't want prying ears listening," he smiled. He could feel Jonas relax.

The two men walked to the jail, Matt opened the door "Have a seat," he offered Jonas as he hung his hat on the wooden peg next to the door.

Wilbur slowly sat down at the little table at the centre of the room. The store owner couldn't imagine what the marshal wanted to talk to him about. Matt took the other chair and turned it around so he could rest his arms on the back. He straddled the chair and sat. "Have you heard from anyone in town about Defoe?" he asked studying Jonas.

Wilbur blinked in thought, "Just that some of the other store owner's didn't have much use for him," he stated.

"Why didn't they like him?" Matt continued.

"Well, you heard what happened to me!" Jonas was a little more animated.

Matt put out his right hand to calm the store owner. "I heard, but did he do that to others as well?"

Jonas squared himself and narrowed his eyes, "As much as I distrust the rat, apparently Angus McTabbott and Defoe got into a heated argument. Word has it that McTabbott never did see his money," the store owner poked his right index finger onto the table.

Matt shook his head, "Why don't you people tell me these things?!" he said with slight exasperation.

"Matt, I don't go around telling tales out of school," Jonas said in a huff. Matt had to hide his smiled. There was a gain of truth about what Festus said.

"Angus McTabbott, eh?" Matt stood.

Jonas put two and two together and stood looking at the marshal. "you don't think McTabbott killed Defoe, do you?" he was almost astonished that he said what he did.

"I guess I'm going to find out," Matt said as he gathered his hat and left the jail. Jonas stood in the middle of the room with his mouth open in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt walked up the street away and paused in front of the McTabbott General Store. Seemingly his business was swift, as no doubt word about Jonas' store had travelled through town. Their two stores were in stiff competition and the owners even more-so. Matt drew a breath before he walked in through the front door and looked around. The shelves were next to bare. And knowing McTabbott he had little in stock unlike Jonas who was more of a shrewd businessman.

Matt hooked his thumbs into his vest and slowly walked around the store until Angus spotted him. "What brings you here marshal?" he growled.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Several things," the marshal smiled.

"Look, I don't need any trouble. And I'm not selling liquor," McTabbott stated firmly.

"Well that's good to know, Angus," Matt said as he walked to the service counter, still looking around. McTabbott increasingly grew red with frustration, "All right...what do you want? It's not often you make your way to this end of town," the Irishman asked. Although he no longer had his parents brogue, his red hair and moustache matched his fiery temper.

Matt crossed his arms over his chest, "I understand that you had a run in with Cecil Defoe recently," he stated.

McTabbott's eyes narrowed. "Where did you hear that?"

Matt said nothing. Angus stepped closer to the marshal. "It was that big-mouth Jonas wasn't it? I bet he said it and if I find out that he did..."

Matt cut McTabbott off, "Lay one hand on Jonas and you'll spend more than a few nights with me," he warned.

"Oh, I forgot you're friends with him," Angus grunted and walked away from Matt. "He'd be pleased as punch that I got fleeced by the likes of Defoe," he continued to mutter as he rearranged a few items on a table.

"I'm not through here," Matt followed the store owner. "I need to know what happened between you and Defoe," his voice was firm.

McTabbott frowned, "That rotten bast..." he stopped as a woman shopper strolled by. "Ordered a few things and refused to pay for them because he claimed that they were not as he had ordered. And he took them anyway! I'll hope he rots in hell," the store owner ranted.

"Have you seen him since then?" Matt questioned.

"I saw him in town the other day and asked him again about the money but he ignored me. I wanted to walk up to him and lay a beating on him, but I had too many people in the store," McTabbott stated.

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Where where you the night before the tornado?"

Angus looked at the marshal, "Why would you be asking that?" he said.

"Just answer the question," Matt insisted.

"I was with my wife, like every night after I close the store," McTabbott grunted. "What's this about anyway? What did Jonas say I did, or didn't do?" he stepped close to the marshal.

Matt picked up a knife and examined it, "If you were to stab someone, how would you do it?" he asked handing the knife, handle first to McTabbott.

"Jonas said I stabbed someone?" Angus snapped. "I will certainly have words with that old goat about this!" McTabbott exploded.

Matt shook his head no. "Jonas said nothing of the sort. He merely said that he had heard that you had a run-in with Cecil Defoe."

McTabbott looked down at the knife, "Well, I'd do this," he trust the knife into the air from his waist upwards, to gut the person. He seemed to have a look of satisfaction on his face.

Matt nodded and carefully took the knife way, placing it back into it's display, "I sure hope you weren't thinking about Jonas when you did that."

Angus shot a looked over to the marshal, "I need to get to work," he huffed and left Matt standing in the middle of the store. Matt's eyes narrowed at the grizzled store owner and wondered how he had any customers at all. The marshal left the store pondering the upward stabbing motion – from what Doc found on Defoe's body the knife appeared to have come down.

It was time to see Festus Haggen again, about a knife. As Matt walked along the street he noticed that the alley was now clear. The marshal decided to investigate a little further. There was no way he'd be able to get any clear tracks, with all the movement and wood being dragged and thrown about. Matt reached the far end of the alley that opened into a back lane. It was possible that who ever stabbed and murdered Cecil Defoe could have waited for the farmer, killed him and left through the back.

Matt turned back, when his eyes spotted a piece of cloth snagged on a nail protruding from the still standing wall of the adjacent building. He carefully removed it and examined it, maybe Kitty would be able to identify the kind of cloth it was. Matt clutched the cloth and with purpose strolled across the street and down toward the Long Branch. The street seemed a little busier, and people were getting into the swing of things, even though there was still a lot of cleaning up still needing to be done.

Matt walked along the boardwalk when he was hailed down by Wilbur Jonas. "What happened, Matt?" the store owner was curious.

"Just like you heard. McTabbott had a run in with Cecil," Matt said as he tried to side step Jonas to get into the saloon.

"He didn't kill him, did he?" Jonas asked in a whisper. Matt leaned forward and whispered a "no" back, Jonas' face was blank. Matt then left; perhaps there was disappointment on the store owner's face, Matt just smiled to himself as he strolled over to the bar where Kitty and Sam where making up a list if supplies.

Kitty looked up, Oh, hi Matt," she smiled. Sam acknowledged the marshal and left him to talk to Kitty alone.

"Hiya, Kitty," Matt nestled next to the saloon owner, "Looks like things are getting back to normal," he said looking around the room.

"Want a coffee?" Kitty then asked. Matt shook his head no, "What do you make of this?" he then handed the piece of cloth.

Kitty took the small swatch and examined it, "Where's you find this?" she asked.

Matt thumbed over his shoulder, "In the same alley where Cecil Defoe was murdered," he stated.

"Well, it could be anything left from the tornado, but it sure looks like a part of a dress," Kitty shrugged. "What do you think?"

Matt looked at the material, "I don't know if that's more evidence or not, that's what I think."

"I heard you went to see Angus McTabbott," Kitty then smiled.

Matt nodded, "I think Jonas is disappointed that McTabbott didn't do it," he chuckled; causing Kitty to snicker.

Percy Crump was the next through the door. "Marshal, I was told I could find you here," the undertaker spoke.

Matt stood straight, "What's up, Percy?"

"Vera Defoe is here to collect Cecil's remains. She wants to know if you have found the killer yet." Crump replied.

Matt pursed his lips, "The shoe was bound to fall sometime," he said as he left the saloon, but before he did he turned back to Kitty, "See if Jonas has sold that material to anyone, please," he then left. Kitty looked down at the nondescript piece of cloth and shrugged, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

Vera Defoe waited rather impatiently for the undertaker and marshal. She sat at the desk in the office area of the building – her back straight with a willingness to leave. Crump entered the office followed by Matt – the marshal removed his hat looking at the woman.

Vera looked up at the tall lawman, "Have you caught the killer yet?" she asked. There was no feeling to the question, it was just words.

Matt shook his head no, while looking down at his hat, "I have not. But I am still working on it," he then looked at the farmer's wife. His answer only made Vera all the more upset, "Well, what is taking you so long!?" she snapped.

"These things take time. Especially if you want to find the truth," Matt stated. "I know you must feel frustrated, but I ask if you can just be a little more patient with the matter," he said.

"My patience has almost reached it's limits. I want you to find the person that killed my husband! He may not have been much of a man, but we were married," she growled at Matt as she stood up.

"Would you like for me to deliver your husband's remains?" Percy asked.

"I have a wagon. Put him in that" Vera continued to growl and pushed past the marshal. Matt shrugged at the undertaker, "Do as she asked," the marshal said. Crump nodded and left the office. He followed Percy and Defoe to the wagon, where Crump prepared to place the dead man. Matt looked at the team of horses and the fact that they were all properly harness, "Hope you had help with the team," Matt smiled.

"Nonsense," Vera stated firmly. "I did it myself. Like have hundreds of times before," she said watching the undertaker. Matt thought back to the farm and realized that the team he saw in the paddock was the team Festus set free just before the tornado. His eyes narrowed in thought.

With his assistant, Percy lowered the wrapped dead man into the back of the wagon and replaced the end gate. "If you need help with the burial, we can do it," Crump kindly offered.

"I've already dug the hole," Vera said as she gathered her skirt and climbed up on to the wagon seat. She looked down at the men and then glared at the marshal, "Haven't you got a killer to catch?" she snapped.

Matt put his hat back on his head, "I'll let you know what I find out," he said flatly knowing Vera did believe a word he spoke. The woman flicked the reins and the wagon lurched forward out of the back lane. Matt looked over to Crump and his assistant and thanked them before he left.

Kitty was with Wilbur Jonas and the piece of cloth, "I know I sold a bunch of it lately. I put it on sale not too long ago because it was sitting around for so long," he noted.

"Do you remember who you sold it to?" Kitty asked.

Jonas scratched the back of his head, "Not off the top of my head," he stated. "I'd need to look at my ledgers," he said.

"How soon will you be able to get to them?" Kitty asked as she glanced at the front of the store. It was now braced with lumber, supporting the front wall and veranda roof.

"Things are worse than I thought," the store owner lamented. "Until I can get this front wall and window stabilized, it's not safe to be in there," he pointed out.

By now Matt had joined Kitty and Wilbur, "What's the verdict?" he asked looking at the cloth that Jonas was looking at. Jonas looked up, "Just like I was telling Miss Kitty, here, I've sold a lot of this lately. I put it on sale because it wasn't selling," he stated.

"But to whom did you sell it too?" Matt asked. Jonas was now getting frustrated, "I can't tell you until I can get to my ledgers," he pointed to the store. "But the store isn't safe enough to even go into right now," he said looking at the marshal. "What's this all about anyway?"

"It might be a clue to Cecil Defoe's murder," Matt stated.

Jonas' eyes cast down at the piece of cloth and got the willies. "Well, as soon as I can get to the books I'll let you know," he said handing the cloth back to Matt. Jonas wiped his hands on his pants, just to try and shake the felling off that he got from the cloth and what Matt said. He went back to work, realizing he might hold an important piece of the puzzle for Matt.

Kitty looked at Matt, "Hopefully he will get the books soon, Matt," she tried to smile. Matt nodded, "I'm going up to see Festus and Doc," the marshal said as he stepped away and made his way up to the doctor's office. He gently rapped on the door.

"It's open," the doctor called out. He was in the process of repositioning the splint on Festus' leg.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Doc! How many more times?" the hill man moaned.. "Just lay still!" Doc barked as he tried to tie on of the bands around the splint. Festus was fit to be tied, himself.

Matt opened the door, "Sounds like someone was being murdered in here," he scoffed. Both Doc and Festus glared at the lawman.

"Very funny, Matt," Doc snapped as he finally tied the band. "That's the last one," he looked at the hill man. "Oh yay," Festus grunted. Doc patted Haggen on the shoulder, "Get some rest," he said with a quick tick of his head.

"Not so quick, Doc. I need to verify something with Festus," Matt said as he stepped into the room.

Festus was half sitting, resting on his elbows, "What do you need, Matthew?" he asked.

Matt reached over to the doctor's desk and picked up a letter opener and held it out for Festus to take. The hill man frowned but took the knife-like object. His eyes lifted to the marshal, "You think I killed Defoe, don't you?" he softly asked.

"There's one way you can tell me," Matt said as he looked at the hill man and then the letter opener.

"How so?" Festus asked.

"Using that, like it was a knife, how would you attack someone?" Matt came right out with it.

Festus pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked at the opener he held in his hand, "Like anyone who was protecting his-self I suspect," he looked at Matt.

"Show me," Matt urged.

Festus nodded and gripped the opener and gave it a quick upward jab, just as McTabbott did, "Like that," he said looked from Matt to the Doctor.

Doc understood the question and demonstration, "That's not how the wound was on Defoe's chest. It was a downward stab wound," he said swiping his hand across his moustache.

"I thought as much," Matt smiled.

Just then there was a loud crash and the building shook violently. The ceiling and floor of the front half of Doc's office cracked. Matt's eyes were opened wide. "Jonas!"


	14. Chapter 14

No one in the office knew that Matt meant, but Festus remained upright and alert as he watched both Matt and Doc race out the door. The crashing sound was such that it brought Kitty, Sam and the rest of the patrons out of the Long Branch. Dust was still billowing in the air as the veranda rood over the entrance to the store creaked.

There was no sign of the workers or store owner.

Matt, Doc and Kitty exchanged glances. "I hope he didn't go in there for the ledgers," Matt stated.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "Why would he?"

"Because," Matt looked back at the doctor, "They may hold a valuable clue as to who killed Cecil Defoe," he huffed looking back at the the front of the store.

Doc sighed, "I wager he did," the doctor said as he walked closer the front of the store. "Jonas?" he asked with deep concern.

There wasn't a sound.

Doc looked back to Matt and Kitty then turned to the store and yelled again, "Jonas!?" There was only silence.

Matt stepped up to the boardwalk and carefully made his way to the front of the store, watching the veranda rook above him as he slowly crept along, "Jonas? Are you in there," he shouted from an different vantage-point. There was no sound of movement from within.

The two workers showed themselves – the had taken cover in the alley between the store and the Long Branch. Doc looked over to the two men, "Where's Jonas?" he barked.

One of the men shrugged, "He was there a few minutes ago."

Doc ran his hand across his moustache and chin then turned back to Matt who was now carefully getting himself out of the wreckage. "I didn't hear a sound," he said with sorrow in his voice. "We'll have to start shoring up the front again so that we can get in there. I hope he's alright," he said to Kitty and Doc.

"Hope who's alright?" Jonas asked from down the boardwalk. He was dusting himself off.

The sound of his voice caused everyone to turn, "Where in dickens did you come from?" Doc half scolded the store owner.

"I came out the storage door. It was the closest I could get to these," Jonas looked bewildered as he showed the small group the ledgers. "The the whole front shoring gave way..." his voice trailed off as he looked over to the store. "Oh my," he started to sway slightly as he realized how close he came to his possible death.

"You look like you could use a drink," Kitty said taking Jonas by the arm. Matt helped to steady the store owner as they walked him to the saloon. Matt and Kitty guided Jonas to a chair, and Sam quickly poured him a drink, bringing it too him. Jonas could barely keep his right hand from shaking as he sipped from the glass.

Doc sat down next to the store owner, "You okay, Jonas," he studied the man's eyes.

Jonas set the glass down, "I think I am," he replied.

"You didn't get hit with anything, didya?" Doc asked, in case he was going into shock for another reason other then extreme fright.

Jonas shook his head, indicating he hadn't been hit, "That was too close," he tried to smile, and took a larger drink from the glass.

"You yourself said it wasn't safe to go into the store," Matt said with his arms crossed.

Wilbur Jonas nodded, "Yes I did," he frowned as his eyes cast down to the ledger, "But I know so much hinges on what's in these books," he then looked up at Matt. Matt couldn't help but smile and took a seat next to the store owner. "I didn't expect you to risk your life over it," he said patting Jonas on the shoulder. Jonas' eyes blinked, "Thanks, Matt," he sighed.

Matt nodded, "So, let's see what you just about killed yourself over," the looked into the store owner's eyes; there was a twinge of annoyance which made Matt smile.

Jonas took another sip from his glass and licked his lips as he set to opening the first of the ledgers. Matt and Doc watched the store owner with interest, as he tried to hide the information in the books from the men, after all it was his business transactions and he fell no one but himself and maybe Ellen should know.

The store owner scanned down each page, turning to the next, looking for who and when the material was purchased. He did this a few more times until he stopped in the middle of a page. His mouth dropped open slightly and he looked up to the marshal. Slowly he turned the ledger to Matt and pointed to the name. Cecil Defoe. Matt nodded and pursed his lips, "Thanks, Jonas. No more risky business, understand?" he said placing his hand on the store owner's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be happy why my store is open again," Jonas tried to smile as he closed the book. He remained at the table and swallowed back the rest of his drink. Doc motioned for Sam to bring two drinks to the table, "Next one is on me," the doctor said.

Jonas nodded and thanked Doc. The doctor smiled slightly and slid the drink toward Jonas after Sam delivered them to the table.

Kitty walked with Matt to the door, "What's going on, Matt?"

Matt turned and looked at Kitty, then tow Jonas and Doc, and then back to Kitty, "If my hunch is correct, Vera killed her husband," he said with a huff.

Kitty's mouth dropped open slightly, "But that was just a name in Jonas' book," she pointed out.

Matt nodded, "I know. But with that fabric at the crime scene, all I need is the knife," he said looking back at the two men.

"You aren't going out the Defoe place, are you?" Kitty asked.

"I have no choice. I need to find that knife," Matt grunted.

"I wish Newly was back in town," Kitty lamented.

"Me too," Matt sighed.

"Well you can't go out there by yourself," Kitty stated. "Take someone with you," she added.

"Like who?" Matt grunted. "Festus is laid up, Doc can't ride a buddy with his ribs," the marshal was about to go on when Sam stepped near. "Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear. I'll go with you marshal," the barkeep stated. Kitty felt a little better about the situation.

"If she did kill her husband, don't turn your backs on her," Kitty warned.

Matt made a face, "You can count on that," he stated. Both Matt and Sam left for the Defoe farm on the outskirts of Dodge.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt and Sam rode into the yard at the Defoe homestead. There was no one out front. Both men stopped their horses and tied them to the fence. Matt wet his lips as his eyes scanned the property. "I don't see anyone, marshal," Sam noted.

"Let's look around back," Matt suggested as they walked around the house. There was the freshly dug grave of Cecil Defoe. Matt cast a look over to the barkeep. "She must be in the house," Matt concluded as he noticed the wagon and team were back.

Both men walked back to the front of the house and stepped up onto the veranda. Matt gently rapped on the screen door. He could hear someone moving inside and suggested that Sam step back behind him.

The door opened, "What do you want, marshal? I hope you have word about who killed Cecil," Vera snapped as she took a look at both men.

"I'd like to talk to you Mrs. Defoe," Matt said as he removed his hat. "May we come in?" he asked.

Vera didn't like the idea of men in her house, but if it solved the murder, she'd allow it. "Make it quick. I heard in town that your whiskered face deputy was found with Cecil. Is he the one that done it?," she said as she opened the door. She kept her eye on the barkeep the most. Sam felt unconformable and also wished things would go quickly.

Matt moved into the room, and slowly made his way to the kitchen, "No, Festus didn't do it," he stated. He paused and turned to Vera holding out the piece of cloth. He watched her closely, "Do you recognize this?" he asked.

Vera looked at the cloth, and quickly snapped, "No!" She pushed past Matt into the kitchen area where she was before she answered the door. She stayed focused on chopping up a prairie chicken. Matt's eyes scanned the kitchen, not satisfied with Vera's answer about the piece of fabric. His eyes spotted a large knife next to Vera. Matt wet his lips, "This cloth was found at the site of your husband's murder. All I need now is to find the knife that stabbed him," he said with calculation.

Vera stopped what she was doing. Her eyes remained on the chicken. She drew a deep breath and reached for the knife, but Matt was much quicker, snatching it from the table before Vera could reach it. The marshal studied the knife and nodded to Sam, "Looks like the type of knife used," he said handing it handle first to the barkeep for him to hold.

"I didn't kill Cecil, if that's what you are implying!" Vera was now in a full out rage.

"If Doc matches that knife to the measurements of the wound, I should think you'd better think of an alibi," Matt said. "You're coming to Dodge," Matt said firmly.

Vera screamed causing both Matt and Sam to jump slightly. "I couldn't take his beatings any more, or these hell holes he moved me to! I'm not going to Dodge now or never!" she yelled as he picked up the knife she was using on the chicken and plunged into into her chest then dropping it at there feet.

Matt and Sam were horrified as blood spurt out of the wound. Matt took Vera by the shoulders and guided her to the floor. The front of her dress was now soaked in blood. Vera gasped and then went limp. Matt sighed and looked down at the woman and noticed the ripped part of her apron made of the same material found in the alley. Matt swallowed, "Looks like we found our killer."

There was silence in the house for some time before Sam placed the knife back onto the table. "I'll dig a grave," he said with his velvet baritone voice. Matt nodded, "I guess Doc was right about you too," he said looking down at the dead woman. "If you had just trusted him, things might have turned out differently," he said sliding his right hand down over the dead woman's eyes, closing them.

Matt pushed himself up to his feet and joined the barkeep in digging a grave next the Cecil's.

Doc had just come back down from his office with Jonas having surveyed the damage, "I think a couple of new posts and a beam and it'll be alright, Doc," the store owner smiled.

"Well you're a better judge of that than I am. Just make sure you aren't doing any of the heavy work," Doc stated as he wagged his right index finger at the doctor.

"Now Doc. You know after that last scare, I'm not setting foot in there until the work is done," the store owner huffed.

"Good," the doctor said as he pulled his watch from his pocket. "Matt and Sam have been gone a long time. I wonder what's keeping them," he asked no one in particular.

"I just hope he finds out the truth," Jonas stated.

"Oh he will," Doc mused as he drew his hand across his moustache, "Let's go see Kitty and get a drink," he playfully cuffed Jonas across the upper arm.

"You know if Ellen finds out that I'm spending this amount of time..." Jonas' voice trailed off as he spotted Matt and Sam riding down the street. "Look Doc," he pointed.

Doc watched the marshal and the barkeep. They looked solemn as they rode down to the jail house. "Come on," he poked Jonas. "They'll join us shortly," Doc said as he pushed through the swing-doors with the store owner at his side.

"Two beers, Miss Kitty," Jonas ordered as they stood at the bar. "Coming right up," Kitty smiled.

"Say, we just saw Matt and Sam ride into town," Doc mentioned.

"What about Vera Defoe?" Kitty asked as she placed the beers in front of the men.

"She's not with them," Jonas noted. Kitty's eyebrows knitted together. "Matt was a hundred percent positive that she was the one that killed Cecil," he stated.

Matt pushed though the swing doors with Sam, "She was," he had heard the conversation.

"Well then where is she?" Doc quickly asked.

Matt drew a breath and leaned onto the bar, "She took her own life, Doc. She said she couldn't take anymore of his abuse." Kitty had poured drinks for both men.

Doc's eyes suddenly filled with sadness, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that," he sighed, blinking to collect his thoughts. "If only she would have..." Kitty reached across the bar and gripped the doctor's hand gently, "I don't think you could have helped her Doc," she looked him deep in the eyes knowing where he was going with his comment. He looked at Kitty and finally nodded. "To a lost soul," he swallowed.

Everyone lifted their glasses to a toast to the late Vera Defoe. Little did she know that there were people that cared.


End file.
